Believe
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: 1Shoot/EXO Couple/Bingung Summarynya apa jadi langsung baca aja


**Title:Believe**

**Rate:T ada yang M(Sedikit)**

**Cast:KaiSoo,HunHan,Layho,ChanBaek,XiuChen,TaoRis**

**Warning:Typo(S),EYD ga bener,bahasa tidak baku,Yaoi/BL,dll**

~Happy Reading~

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Jongin"Panggil Kyungsoo kepada namja berkulit tan,kekasihnya.

Sang namja berkulit tan yang merasa namanya dipanggil mulai bergeliat tak nyaman.

Sang namja berkulit tan lantas membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat kekasihnya sedang menatap lekat dirinya dan menangis tanpa ada isakan.

"Kyungsoo"Panggil Jongin(namja berkulit tan)

"Kau jahat Jongin"Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian...ah,tidak..Jongin tidak sendirian..masih ada namja lain ditempat tidurnya dalam keadaan...naked?

Oh tidak,kini Jongin tau alasan ini Jongin dalam keadaan naked dengan seorang namja yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil pakaian dan langsung mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Betapa leganya Jongin saat menemukan Kyungsoo di taman biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Kyungsoo"Panggil ..hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat KyungsooNYA menangis karena dirinya.

"Pergi kau! Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi"Teriak Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..jangan cemburu lagi..aku mohon"Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu hah?!"Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang ada di rambutnya.

"Karena kau cemburu pada sepupuku Kyungsoo"Jelas Jongin dengan lembut.

"Se..sepupu?"

"Ne,Kyungsoo sayang..kau cemburu pada sepupu jauhku"

"Ja..jadi dia bukan selingkuhanmu?"

"Bukan..jadi jangan menangis lagi"Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya,lalu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat..sangaaat erat.

"Percayalah Kyungsoo...Percayalah padaku...selamanya"

.

.

.

.

HunHan

Sehun menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar merah yang baru saja ia beli.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada sang kekasih,malah dia yang diberi kejutan terlebih dahulu dari sang kekasih,tapi kejutan yang diberikan sang kekasih padanya sangat menyakitkan..sangat.

Bagaimana tidak,sang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan namja lain.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan,sang kekasih dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak di hatinya.

"Luhan"Panggil Sehun

Yang dipanggil langsung memutuskan ciumannya

"Se..Sehun ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan..dia"Sebelum Luhan selesai memberi penjelasan,Sehun segera pergi meninggalkannya dengan namja itu.

"Sehun"Teriak Luhan sambil berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Sehun tunggu"Ucap Luhan,dan tidak sia-sia Sehun berhenti di depannya.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan"Ucap Luhan dengan tampang melas

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan? Cepat aku banyak urusan"Ucap Sehun dengan sinis.

"Dia itu adalah kakak sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Amerika"Jelas Sehun

"Sepupu?"

"Ya,dia sepupuku..kami dekat,jadi saat kita bertemu dia langsung menciumku"

"Benarkah?"Tanya Sehun meyakinkan

"Ne,aku janji aku tak akan berselingkuh dengan yang lain"

"Kau tau Luhan aku sangat mencintaimu"Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan

"Terima kasih..kau mau percaya padaku Sehun"

.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

.

Saat ini amarah sedang menyelimuti hati Chanyeol.

Bagaiman tidak,ia melihat Baekhyun,kekasihnya jalan berduaan dengan namja lain dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Baekki"Panggil Chanyeol

"Eh,Chanyeol kenalkan ini.."Sebelum Baekhyun selesai dengan kalimatnya,Chanyeol sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Chanyeol"Panggil Baekhyun,sedangkan Chanyeol malah berlari sekarang.

"Chanyeol"Panggil Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol berhenti.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Yeollie"Ucap Baekhyun

"Jelaskan? Coba kau jelaskan padaku"Ucap Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Namja itu adalah sepupuku yang baru saja datang dari Jepang,karena dia ingin jalan-jalan makanya aku ajak dia kesini"Jelas Baekhyun

"Kau serius Baekki?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Ya,aku sangat sangat serius Yeollie"

"Baiklah kumaafkan kau"Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"Terima kasih Chanyeol...Terima kasih kau sudah percaya padaku"

.

.

.

Taoris

.

.

.

"Gege"Panggil Tao pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris(namja yang lebih tinggi dari Tao) langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada namja yang lebih kecil darinya,dan yang pasti itu bukan Tao.

"Tao,gege bisa jelaskan padamu..Tao!"Kris mencoba mengejar Tao yang sudah lari mendahuluinya.

"Tao...tunggu..Tao!"Berkat kaki Kris yang panjang,dia jadi cepat mengejar Tao.

"Tao gege bisa jelaskan"Ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao.

"Gege sudahlah..tak usah mencari alasan"

"Tidak,gege tidak beralasan dia sepupu gege,karena gege senang dia datang makanya gege peluk dia"

"Cih,alasan seperti itu sudah pasaran gege"

"Tao,sudah gege bilang dia sepupu gege!"Ucap Kris dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Bahkan sekarang gege membentakku"Ujar Tao

"Tao..apa kau tak percaya padaku?"Ucap Kris dengan mata sendu,yang membuat Tao luluh

"Baiklah...Tao percaya pada gege..tapi Tao tak mau gege pelukan lagi dengan namja lain selain Tao!"Ucap Tao sambil memeluk Kris

"Terima kasih Tao..kau mau percaya padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LayHo

.

.

.

"Lay"Panggil namja berwajah malikat kepada namja yang sedang menggendong namja lain di dalam dekapannya.

"Su..Suho"Lay tergagap saat melihat air mata sudah bercucuran dari mata indah Suho.

Suho berlari menjauh dari Lay yang sedang menggendong seorang namja cantik.

"Suho!"Panggil Lay sambil menaruh namja itu di tempat tidur.

"Suho chagi aku bisa jelaskan!"Teriak Lay

"Tak usah memanggilku chagi lagi Lay"Ucap Suho sambil terus berlari.

Lay segera mempercepat langkahnya dan

CHU

Lay mencium Suho dipinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Jangan cemburu pada sepupuku chagi"Ucap Lay sambil menyentil hidung Suho

"Sepupu?"Tanya Suho dengan imutnya.

"Iya,chagi kau tau betapa imutnya kau saat mengatakan itu,aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi"Ucap Lay

"KYAA!"Teriak Suho

"Chagi kau teriak sangat keras,seperti aku adalah orang jahat saja"

"Kau memang jahat Lay"Kata Suho

"Jahat? Kalau begitu kau ingin melihatku menggendong namja lain lagi eoh"Goda Lay

" Ja..jangan,baiklah kau bukan orang jahat Lay"Ucap Suho sambil memeluk Lay

"Hahaha..terima kasih chagi kau mau mempercayai namja sepertiku"

.

.

.

.

XiuChen

.

.

.

"Xiumin hyung"Panggil Chen kepada namja berpipi chubby saat melihat kekasihnya sedang menyuapi namja lain.

"Eh ,Chen kenalkan dia.."Sebelum Xiumin melanjutkan kata-katanya Chen langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi,Xiumin langsung mengejar Chen.

"Chen"Panggil Xiumin

O'oh sepertinya Chen akan kecelakaan,bagaimana tidak,sekarang ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang.

"Chen AWAS!"Teriak Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Chen sehingga sebelum Chen lewat,mobil itu sudah lewat duluan.

"Hosh..hosh kau tau Chen aku begitu takut saat melihatmu hampir ditabrak"Ujar Xiumin sambil memeluk Chen.

"Apa pedulimu eoh?"Tanya Chen dengan sinis

"Kau masih marah soal aku yang menyuapi namja itu?"Tanya Xiumin

"Tentu saja,bagaimana jika kau melihat aku menyuapi namja lain didepan matamu? Marah bukan"ucap Chen dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Chen untuk apa kau cemburu atau marah pada sepupuku eoh?"Tanya Xiumin

"Sepupu? Jadi namja itu sepupumu?"Tanya Chen memastikan

"Hu'um dia sepupuku Chennie"Ucap Xiumin sambil memeluk Chen (Oh iya,ini posisinya di trotoar..tadi rencananya Chen mau nyebrang jalan terus diselamatin Xiumin jadi dia belum melewati trotoar ya)

"Kau serius Xiumin hyung"Ucap Chen meyakinkan

"Iya,serius sangat serius"

"Terima kasih Chen..Kau mau percaya padaku"

END

Maaf kalo ceritanya ga bagus tapi aku butuh REVIEW jadi..

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
